Late Night Pleasure
by Uzukazi
Summary: Inuyasha catches Kagome doing naughty things in the bath tub. What kind of things ensue?


_**I thought this story was long overdue for an upgrade. So... here it goes..**_

_**Ladies And Gentlemen, May I present... Late Night Pleasure!**_

Kagome was sitting at her desk studying and checking over the last of her math homework. When she looked at the clock on her desk, she almost yelled out. It was 12:23. She still needed to take a bath. Quickly putting away her school belongings and grabbing her shower supplies, she headed out of her room and headed to the bathroom down the hall. She was glad that her family was away for the weekend, that way she wouldn't have to worry about waking them.

In the bathroom, Kagome turned the knob on the wall and adjusted it so that the water temperature was just right. She then got undressed. While she did that, she had one thing on her mind, a certain silver-haired, golden-eyed, hanyou. That's right, Inuyasha. Once she was fully naked, she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't think of herself as ugly or hard to look at. She knew that she had a great body and a nice physique. All that running around in the Feudal Era for the last 3 years really helped tone her body. Her breasts were a little bigger than average. Her face was beautiful to look at, and many men would agree. Kagome would just blush, shake her head, and say she's nothing special whenever someone felt the need to say something. Her hair was a glossy jet-black color that shone even at night time. It was long in the back with the bangs cut so that they framed her face. She gently started to run her hands up and down her body, at the same time imagining them as her half-demon savior's hands.

At the thought of Inuyasha touching her, she started to get aroused. Her left hand rose up and started to play with her hardening nipple, while her right hand went between her legs and started to rub the outside of her already wet pussy. She started to slowly rub her clit with her index finger while tenderly touching the lips with her other three. Just the slightest touch sent waves of ecstasy throughout her entire body. She started to moan softly. Another reason she was happy about her family being gone.

When her finger started to go inside of her, the girl realized that the water was still running in the tub. Luckily, the water was at the right height for her to climb in. Once in the water, she continued where she left off. Kagome started to rub her pussy again. She slipped her index and middle finger inside her while she used her thumb to play with her clitoris. The feeling was unbelievably satisfying, except she figured having a big hanyou cock inside her would feel a lot better. Kagome's moans grew in octaves as she pumped her fingers in and out of her wet pussy. She absolutely loved this. Her insides were on fire. Kagome started to pump faster to try and speed up her climax.

"Inuyasha!" she moaned as she inserted another finger, ultimately increasing the pleasure three fold. Kagome continued the pumping and the rubbing, until she felt that sweet release approaching. She began to pump even faster. A fourth finger was added, and the pleasure really skyrocketed. She was almost there. Kagome could feel her legs start to get really weak. With one final, hard push her ass rose above the water as she hit her orgasm.

"Inuyaaaaashaaaa!" Kagome screamed as the pleasure took hold of her body. She could feel her slick cum coat the fingers of her right hand. The other hand grasping on the side of the tub. She laid in the tub as she rides the waves of pleasure. As she lowered her ass back down, the warm water washed the cum away from the entrance of her pussy. Still in an ecstatic mode, Kagome lifted her hand to her mouth to clean it with her tongue. She licked the juices off of her fingers, reveling in the odd taste of the substance. She looked down at her hand when done, only to be slightly disappointed that it wasn't completely clean.

"Inuyasha why aren't you here to clean up your mess. Oh well, if he was here, there wouldn't be that big a mess to clean up. Most would be inside me," She said with an evil grin on her face. She was so busy trying to finish cleaning her fingers that she didn't even notice the man of her fantasies right above her. Well, until she noticed the shadow looming over her that is. With her fingertips still in her mouth she glanced up to stare right into the golden eyes of her love, Inuyasha.

"What do you mean my mess, Kagome?" Inuyasha silently said in her ear. His voice thick with a tone of mischief. Kagome quickly remembered everything that had taken place during her little bathroom escapade and started to wonder how long he had been there. She got REALLY angry.

"Fucking pervert! SIT!" Kagome yelled with a light blush adorning her cheeks. The beads around Inuyasha's neck pulled him straight down into the tub with great force. His face was smashed into the surface of the water, right between Kagome's bare legs. Kagome screamed and jumped out when she remembered she wasn't decent. _'Not that it matters if__ he was here since the very beginning..' _Kagome thought bitterly. Wrapping a towel around her body, she looked at the hanyou with pure rage. Some of the anger dissipated when she saw that half of Inuyasha's body (including his head) was under the water. She waited until his head was up. Kagome moved towards Inuyasha and pulled him out of the tub. He started to choke up water.

"That's what you get for peeping at me while I'm taking a bath," she said.

"That's what you call taking a bath?" Inuyasha said between coughs. "Is that what you and Sango do when you go bathe together?" he allowed himself to chuckle a little before the remaining water in his lungs made its way through his esophagus. Kagome blushed then looked him square in the face as she yelled.

"NO. That's not what we do. We bathe and clean the dirt and blood and guts..."

"off each other?" Inuyasha finished with a smirk.

"NO. You're really making me mad Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted loudly at him.

"Do you have to yell so fuckin' loud, bitch?" He asked.

"Yes I do because you think it is alright to just walk into my bathroom while I am taking a bath, you pervert! Then you go and talk about me and Sango fucking when you know we don't!" She accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Inuyasha defended, or at least tried to.

"I know for a fact that you peek at us while we bathe. I had Kaede teach me how to more accurately sense demonic auras in a small area and how to tell who the aura belongs to," She said as she stared down into his face. "And every time we bathed your presence was in the nearest tree."

_'Damn... she's got me there..' _Inuyasha thought with his head down. He tried to figure out a way to get out of the corner she put him in. There was no way...

He lifted his head to see a wonderful sight. Kagome was leaning down with her face mere inches from his. Both hands balled up and placed angrily on her hips. But that wasn't the wonderful part. She failed to take into consideration the fact that she was only sporting a towel that was hastily wrapped around her body. From his current position, Inuyasha could see right down the top of the towel and between her breasts. He stared for a few moments then quickly turned his head to the side, hoping she didn't notice... She did...

Kagome looked down to come face to face with her cleavage. Her gaze returned quickly to the hanyou's blushed face. She started to yell some more.

"Get you mind out of the gutter and stop staring at me! SIT!" And for the second time, Inuyasha's face smashed into the ground. This time Kagome didn't wait to see if he got back up. She just stormed out of the bathroom and into her room, making sure to slam the door hard. Kagome finished drying herself off then put on a bra and a pair of panties. Just as she was reaching for some pajama pants, Inuyasha barged into the room looking really angry.

"Now see here, bitch. I do not see why you had to go and... sit... me... twice..." He stared wide eyed at her ass as she bent over to pull up the pants. With pants halfway up, Kagome turned and stared at him. Anger made its way to her face again. Inuyasha felt that he was about to learn the new definition for the word 'pain'.

"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" She yelled. Inuyasha plummeted to the ground continuously. Kagome took a deep breath and finished getting dressed, then sat on her bed and glared at Inuyasha. After about five minutes Inuyasha's arms moved to lift up his body. Once he had pushed himself up enough, he leapt to his feet, his eyes automatically focused on the angry orbs of the person on the bed. They continued to stare at each other. Kagome was the first one to talk.

"Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to apologize or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" Kagome asked.

"Apologize for what? I didn't do nothin'. If anyone should be apologizing it should be the wench who 'sat' me countless times," Inuyasha retorted.

"I'm not apologizing for doing something you deserved."

"I didn't _do _anything. So _I've _got nothing to apologize for," Inuyasha said back.

"_You_ were watching _me_ bathe!"

"According to you, I've watched you bathe hundreds of times! What makes this time so different?" Inuyasha watched as Kagome's face turned a dark shade of red. He smirked, realizing why this time was different.

"_I _see now... You were doing _that_. Well I guess you would have to be pretty embarrassed to be caught doing that..." Inuyasha smiled at her as she glared even harder at him. Then it dawned on him. "so that's why you 'sat' me. You were hoping to get me angry so that I wouldn't figure out what you were doing. Well you didn't fool me!" He finished his little monologue with a triumphant arm pump. He was brought out of his stupor by hysterical laughter.

Kagome was trying her hardest not to laugh, but his theory was hilarious.

"Why are you laughing? It's because I'm right isn't it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stopped laughing long enough to look him in the eye. She wiped a few tears from her face as she started to speak.

"No, I'm laughing at how ridiculous that sounded! You looked so serious when you said that too! 'You're hoping to get me angry blah blah blah'" she finished in a mock of Inuyasha's voice.

"Just great! Keep making fun of me bitch, and that's the last thing you'll ever do!"

Kagome just continued to mimic his voice and copy what he said. Inuyasha was getting seriously pissed. Here he was, actually thinking things through like everyone tells him to, and the woman is laughing at him. He was going to have to change some things. Starting now.

It happened so fast that Kagome didn't have time to catch up. One minute she was there messing around with Inuyasha then the next she's laying on her bed with a very pissed hanyou snarling above her. He was making sure to show his fangs with every growl. All laughing aside, Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha's chest and tried to push him off. He refused to move.

"Inuyasha, get off me," she demanded.

"No."

"Get off."

"No."

"Get off now!"

"Make me!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"It's not funny anymore is it, bitch?"

"Stop calling me a bitch and get the hell off me!"

"Or what?"

"SIT!" Big mistake. The beads glowed a bright pink before Inuyasha's body found it's way down, hard. Inuyasha tried his hardest to keep Kagome from getting seriously hurt, but eventually the strength in his arms gave out. However, Inuyasha's last efforts didn't go unnoticed nor were they in vain.

Kagome exhaled quickly as Inuyasha landed on top of her. It felt as if someone had tossed a few quilts on her. Breathing was a little difficult, but it could have been worse. Looking down, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's head had landed on her breasts. _'At least he landed on something soft' _thought Kagome as she smiled at her own joke. Other than his head, his legs had hers pinned under them, and his arms were out to the side.

After a few moments, Kagome started to feel a pressure on her leg. She looked down the hanyou's back to about the spot where her legs were. His clothed ass was all she could see. Then it hit her. She knew exactly what was poking her leg. As the effect of the necklace wore off, so did the pressure of Inuyasha's body. Kagome now had enough room to move her legs a little. As she moved her leg, she accidentally rubbed against the thing that was doing the poking. A moan was the response._ 'Yep, his cock. Definitely his cock'_ Kagome thought as she moved again. The moan was a little louder this time.

"Stop squirming." Inuyasha said as he attempted to push himself off of her. It was very hard for him to push himself up. His arms hurt like a bitch but at least Kagome wasn't hurt. To make matters worse, he was as hard as a rock, and he was sure she knew. He spared a glance at Kagome's face and saw her head turned away with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. _'Of course she'd be disgusted with the half-breed that pops a boner on her. '_ Inuyasha thought bitterly. He suddenly found the strength to lift himself up and spare Kagome the humiliation of knowing she turned a filthy creature like him on.

"Sorry" Inuyasha said as they both rose to a sitting position.

"What should you be sorry for? I'm the one who yelled 'IT'."

"I'm just sorry, OK?" Inuyasha couldn't look at her. _Wouldn't _look at her. Kagome started to get worried. And when she got worried, she would cry.

Inuyasha turned his head when he started to smell the salt. He saw Kagome looking at him, little droplets of water appearing at the corner of each eye. When the first one fell, Inuyasha's heart split.

"What are you crying for? Does... it disgust you... that much?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. Kagome looked up at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm not disgusted. Why would I be?"

"It's OK. You can be honest. It won't hurt my feelings..."

She couldn't understand what he was talking about. Why would she be disgusted? Was there something wrong with him? Then it hit her. Again.

"I'm not disgusted with you. I could never be disgusted with you or any part of you."

"Then what's with the tears?"

"Because I got angry and yelled 'IT', then you hurt yourself trying to keep me from being hurt, then you were apologizing to me as if you had done something wrong."

"But I did do something wrong..."

"No you didn't. There's nothing wrong with how your body reacts to certain things," Kagome started to rub the tears away from her eyes. "Besides it's a little flattering."

"How is it flattering?"

"Well it just makes me feel special knowing I can cause that kind of reaction from the person I love..." Kagome quickly covered her mouth, hoping that he didn't catch that last part. Too bad for her, his demonic hearing picked up on it easily.

"What did you say?" he asked.

_'Uh oh. He heard me. This is bad. I didn't mean to say that. Oh well. There's no turn__ing back now.' _"I said... I love you." Kagome closed her eyes, expecting him to laugh then tell her that he didn't feel the same for her then talk about how much he loved Kikyou. What actually happened shocked her.

He kissed her.

Her eyes shot wide open to see his face tilted slightly and his eyes closed. She closed her eyes and just let her instincts run wild. They sat there for a while, lips pressed firmly against each other. A lack of oxygen caused them to separate, but they soon sought each other's lips again. This time, Inuyasha surprised her by spreading his lips and caressing hers with his tongue. She took the hint and quickly opened her mouth. As soon as she did, his tongue started its exploration of the moist cavern. Occasionally, his tongue would come in contact with hers and a battle would ensue. They had to bread apart though. Fucking oxygen.

As the passionate kissing continued, Inuyasha started to run his claws up and down Kagome's back. She shivered as her head fell back, exposing her throat to Inuyasha. He moved his lips to the side of her neck and began nipping at the skin. His mouth found its way up to her earlobe, where he started to suck and nibble at it gently. Soft moans escaped her mouth as her hands started to rub Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha slowly brought his hands to the bottom of his shirt. He looked Kagome in the eyes, silently asking if she wanted to continue. She answered him by grabbing his hands with hers and lifting them and the shirt over her head. Inuyasha's attention automatically went to her breasts. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. He looked so fascinated. After a couple seconds of nothing happening, Kagome looked at Inuyasha only to see him still staring intently at her chest, or more accurately, her bra. _'Of course he__ wouldn't know what a bra is, or how it worked.'_ She quickly reached behind her and unclasped the bra. As she removed both straps from her arms, Inuyasha's attention shifted from the bra to the milky white orbs it used to hide. Again, there was nothing but staring coming from the hanyou. Kagome started to get a little impatient.

"You can touch them you know.." she said. He looked up at her face for a brief moment before his face moved to her breasts again. His hands moved up and cupped them from the bottom. They were soft. And smooth. Inuyasha started massaging them in his hands. He felt a little bud push against his palm. He released his hold on one breast to get a better look. The hardened nipple looked like a little baby's toe. His mouth watered, wanting a taste of the skin. He looked up at Kagome. She gave him a look that said 'Go for it'. So he did. And he got a great reaction.

Kagome's back arched toward him, pushing the nipple into his mouth. He set a steady pace as he sucked on one for a while, occasionally adding a swipe of his tongue, and played with the other one. Kagome could feel herself getting wetter. Her hands found themselves rubbing the bases of his ears. He seemed to enjoy when she did that.

Inuyasha, having tortured her breasts long enough, decided that it was time to move on. He continued his path of feather kisses to her belly button. His eyes lifted to hers as he slowly dipped his tongue inside it then brought it back into his mouth. He pressed on, his body sliding down hers until his face was between her thighs. Slowly, he brought his claws to the hem of her pajama pants. Grabbing both the pants and the panties underneath, he yanked them both off at once. Now Kagome lay before him, completely bare, and completely at his mercy.

Kagome felt the chilly air touch the lips of her naked pussy. She knew he could see her completely now.

Inuyasha could smell the husky scent of her arousal. It was so strong. He could almost taste it in the air. He reached out a hand and rubbed her slowly, his hand was getting coated in some kind of liquid. Inuyasha noticed that when he rubbed closer to the little bit of hair, she seemed to like it more, so he focused mainly on that one spot. As he rubbed, the hanyou slipped two fingers inside of her, being mindful about his claws.

Kagome was moaning loudly, and she knew it. But it just felt so damn good. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Now all she needed was a little push. And she got just that.

Inuyasha removed his hand, much to Kagome's disappointment, and replaced it with his mouth. His tongue was all over her, not one place untouched. When he got to her clit, he surrounded it with his mouth and began to suck on it. That did it. Kagome screamed as she fell over that edge. She clamped her legs tightly around Inuyasha's head, but he didn't mind. He used his tongue like a straw to suck up all the juices that flowed out of her. As she came down from oblivion, she could feel Inuyasha move away for a minute. She looked up to see him take off his fire rat robe. Now he knelt before her, and she could see the monstrous erection he sported. He was HUGE! She wasn't sure if he would fit.

Inuyasha sensed her worry then noticed where she was staring. He smirked then looked at her.

"Don't worry. I'll be very gentle," he reassured her. "Just lay back and stay still."

She did as he said. She was laying on her back while he held himself above her. He slowly brought his dick to the entrance of her pussy. He started to push in. Kagome could feel the tip enter. No pain. Yet. More and more of him went inside her, stretching her past her limits. It was getting hard to adjust to. Inuyasha stopped when he reached her hymen. This was it. It had to be done. And the quicker the better. Inuyasha looked into her face, she instantly understood. Kagome raised her legs around Inuyasha's waist. Her heart was beating loudly, she was about to give herself to the man she loved. She was genuinely happy. That didn't last too long. Inuyasha pushed completely in, all the way to the hilt.

Kagome's legs locked in place around him. Her arms thrown around his body. Her eyes squeezed shut. It wasn't too bad but it still hurt. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was in complete bliss. She felt so warm and tight. He didn't think he would be able to last long if it was like this.

When she felt more comfortable, she released her iron grip on Inuyasha. He pulled out completely, then pushed back in. For a while he just did this slowly to help her adjust. Then she started to moan. And with each increase in volume of her moans, he increased his speed. Until he was moving as fast as his demonic speed would allow him. Which was pretty damn fast.

Kagome was loving this. He was hitting all the right spots. She feared that she wouldn't be able to last much longer. And just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he used an extra reserve of strength to increase his pace even more. It was at the point where no human male would be able to match. She could really feel the pressure build now. Not to long and she'd be falling over that cliff again, but she wouldn't be alone this time.

He was almost there. Just a few more thrusts.

(thrust)

(thrust)

(thrust)

Almost there.

(more thrusting)

(more thrusting)

And there.

Kagome and Inuyasha screamed their release. Inuyasha pushed in all the way and allowed his seed to completely fill her up, even a little overflowing. They stayed like that for a while waiting for their orgasms to wear off. When they sobered up a little, Inuyasha pulled himself from Kagome, wincing at the sensitivity of the head of his dick. He watched silently as a mixture of their cum trickled out of the entrance.

Kagome was only slightly aware of the fact that Inuyasha had removed himself. She felt the bed shift as he laid down next to her. She looked at him. They both smiled. Inuyasha leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Kagome"

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

And with that, they fell asleep. Both dreaming of the other and the life they would have.

_**That's an upgrade...**_

_**So review if you feel you need to comment. I don't think I did too well with this so some positive comments would be nicely appreciated.**_


End file.
